Knight Rider: Knight of Vengeance Part 1
by SGold93
Summary: Not entirely sure how long this will be. But this is supposed to be a two hour episode. Stay tuned for more!


Knight Rider Fanfic:

Disclaimer: I am only writing this for fun. This has no affiliation with the NBC show of the same name. This is a two part series based on what the fans wanted to see but never got. I hope, at least, in my own way, I'm fulfilling that dream. I'd like to thank the following for being such an inspiration to me:  
1.) Glen A. Larson for creating such a fantastic show and having an amazing cast

2.) "Knight of the Phoenix" (There's a reference to a scene)

3.)"Goliath" (some of the dialogue)

4.) "Goliath Returns" (some of the scenes from the original show, just changed around a bit to fit the story)

5.) My friend Chris who writes his own Knight Rider fanfiction, who inspires me to write my own

Thank you for reading. Part II should be coming along shortly

Knight Rider: Knight of Vengeance Part I

SEASON 5 Opener!

-cue intro-

After the intro, we cut to a cliff and at the edge is the ocean. We see two people swimming to the surface. One man and woman. As the camera zooms in it is clear that it is GARTHE and ADRIANNE, who just survived being almost drowned after Garthe's truck Goliath sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Garthe and Adrianne reach the surface.

-GARTHE looks angrily at ADRIANNE and walks away from her. He stops, turns around, and speaks-

GARTHE: Our plan has gone to waste! I had Michael Knight within my grasp! And you! You!

ADRIANNE: I did what I had to! Killing Michael Knight was not part of our plan!

GARTHE: It was part of MY PLAN!

ADRIANNE: You are nothing but a child Garthe. You don't get your way and you start throwing tantrums.

GARTHE: Did I ask you to get involved in my life? Did I ask you to rebuild Goliath? You are nothing to me!

ADRIANNE: I am nothing to you? Where would you be if I hadn't rebuilt Goliath and broke you out of prison? You may be the brains of the operation but I am the one who gets stuff done!

-GARTHE, starting to lose his patient, turns back around and starts walking-

-ADRIANNE starts following GARTHE-

-Just then, a helicopter appears and lands before them and out steps ELIZABETH KNIGHT. She walks up to her son and embraces him in her arms-

ELIZABETH: I am so happy you are safe. I was beginning to worry about you.

GARTHE: Surviving has never been a problem mother dear.

-ELIZABETH turns to ADRIANNE-

ELIZABETH: Ms. Margeaux… We finally meet. I must thank you for taking care of my son in my absence, but I must tell you I disapprove of your relationship with Garthe as it appears there is only one reason why you are with him.

ADRIANNE: And what reason is that?

ELIZABETH: Isn't it quite obvious? A mother always knows.

-Adrienne looks shocked. The captain comes out-

CAPTAIN: I'd hate to break up this little reunion but we have a schedule to keep.

-GARTHE, ADRIANNE, AND ELIZABETH head into the helicopter. The Helicopter takes off.-

\- It is three years. We then cut to the Foundation where a party is being held. There is a banner that says, _Welcome Back April_ written on it. April Curtis left the Foundation for a year to continue her studies in technology. She graduated the top of her class and is now returning to the Foundation to co-tech with BONNIE BARSTOW-

-camera cuts to RC3, BONNIE, MICHAEL, DEVON, AND APRIL having a conversation-

-filled with gratitude- APRIL: Thank you so much for welcoming me back.

BONNIE: Thank you for taking care of KITT when I was away.

APRIL: You are quite welcome. Anything for my cousin.

-The men simultaneously have perplexed looks on their faces-

BONNIE: You didn't think I'd leave KITT with just ANYONE did you?

-One of the secretaries from the Foundation approaches Devon-

SECRETARY: Excuse me. Mr. Miles, General Maddox is on the phone. He needs to speak with you urgently.

MICHAEL: General Maddox? Haven't heard from him in a while. Looks like whatever it is, it must be serious.

DEVON: I'll be there shortly. Excuse me.

-DEVON leaves. We see him walk into his office and pick up the phone-

DEVON: General Maddox?

GENERAL MADDOX: Hello… Devon? Is that you?

DEVON: It is. What's happening?

GENERAL MADDOX: The soldiers air lifted that big truck out of the ocean this morning. It was in two big pieces, beyond the chance of repair.

DEVON: What seems to be the problem?

GENERAL MADDOX: We didn't find any bodies. We looked around but it looks like they escaped through the windows and were able to swim to shore.

-DEVON becomes silent. He turns as white as a ghost-

GENERAL MADDOX: Devon? Are you still there?

DEVON: I am. Are you sure?

GENERAL MADDOX: I am sure.

DEVON: Thank you. Keep me informed with any further developments.

GENERAL MADDOX: Will do Devon. Take care.

-Devon hangs up the phone. He looks worried. He wonders how he is going to tell Michael about the situation-

-We cut to the mansion. It is the same mansion that Garthe thought burned to the ground. He is looking out a window towards a garage. He sees men walking in and out. ELIZABETH walks in the room.

ELIZABETH KNIGHT: What's going on in that wonderful brain of yours?

-Garthe turns around and gives a small smile -

GARTHE: What is going on in that garage mother dear?

ELIZABETH: Just a surprise.

GARTHE: You know how I feel about surprises.

ELIZABETH: Trust me Garthe, I think you will enjoy this one.

-GARTHE, looking intrigued, follows his mother and ADRIANNE to the garage. She opens the door-

ELIZABETH: Well… go inside.

-GARTHE walks in. The room is dark. He turns and sees a yellow light moving left and right. Engine starts, headlights turn on and the vehicle starts moving forward. It stops. ELIZABETH turns on the lights. GARTHE looks confused as ELIZABETH looks on smiling as she and ADRIANNE walk in-

KARR: Hello Garthe.

GARTHE: Who are you?

KARR: I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. The first of a bold new experiment. You may call me KARR.

-ELIZABETH beckons ADRIANNE to follow her. She wants GARTHE and KARR to get to know each other-

KARR: You and I have much in common.

GARTHE: How so? –he pulls up a chair and sits in front of KARR-

KARR: I was created by Wilton Knight, your late father, as an advance in technology. Unfortunately he realized too late that I was programmed for self-preservation instead of protecting human life. I was then deactivated and put into storage. That is until two goons pulled the on switch and I was reactivated. I then saw the inferior production line model that both Devon Miles and Wilton Knight created. I was angry. I sought to destroy that vehicle. Towards the end of our first encounter I ended up falling off a cliff and became buried in sand. That is until two years later, a young couple discovered me. They didn't seem to like me very much. Then I saw those two again. We both went head on and I ended up in a million pieces while my inferior twin went off without damage. Your mother, with the help of my original blue prints and top technicians, I was not only rebuilt, but restored and upgraded.

GARTHE: It does seem that you and I have very much in common. I too was betrayed by my late father. Locked in an African prison for a number of years, have my father give Michael Knight everything that was mine! Our first encounter, my truck Goliath burned to the ground. Adrianne rebuilt him while I was locked away in a US prison. Our second encounter left my truck buried underwater like the _Titanic_ never to be seen again. But it is my mission to destroy Devon Miles, Michael Knight, and my father's dream.

KARR: That is my wish too.

GARTHE: I believe, with your help, we can accomplish this.

-scene ends with Garthe smiling evilly into the camera-

-We see MICHAEL, BONNIE, APRIL, and RC3 in the office as DEVON is giving them a briefing. He looks concerned-

MICHAEL: What happened when you called General Maddox?

DEVON: Well… Remember when you and KITT were being chased by Garthe and Goliath, and Goliath fell down the cliff?

MICHAEL: I do. Why?

DEVON: General Maddox and his men were pulling the wreckage out from the ocean. There were no recovered bodies. It seems highly likely that both Garthe and Adrianne are alive.

BONNIE: I know who Garthe Knight is. Wilton's son correct? Whose Adrianne?

-KITT, over-hearing the conversation chimes in-

KITT: Adrianne Margeaux manipulated a young man into messing about with my Central Processing Unit. I no longer had control over my own body.

BONNIE: That's horrible! What else did she do?

MICHAEL: She drugged me. That's how she was able to get to KITT.

RC3: Let me get this straight. An evil version of Michael and this other lady teamed up for no other reason than to get richer than they are now. Since both are, we assume, still roaming around, we can guess that they might pick up where they left off or try a new plan?

APRIL: Quite possible RC. With Garthe and Adrianne anything is possible.

MICHAEL: Right. We need to be one step ahead of them. The only problem is… What are they planning?

APRIL: Knowing them, we'll find out soon enough.

-the phone rings. DEVON picks it up-

DEVON: Hello?

GARTHE: Hello Mr. Miles.

DEVON: Garthe? How did you get this number?

GARTHE: That doesn't matter. What matters is I am about to have my revenge. Have Michael meet me by the mansion. I have a surprise in store for him.

-Garthe hangs up the phone. Michael, overhearing what Garthe had said because he was on speaker. Michael heads towards the door-

DEVON: Michael wait!

-Michael stops and turns to look at the people he's considered family-

MICHAEL: I have to do this. Garthe won't rest until we are all destroyed.

DEVON: God speed Michael.

-Michael heads off, gets into KITT and drives off. On the way they have a conversation-

KITT: Hard to believe after all this time, Garthe is still out for revenge.

MICHAEL: Not that hard buddy. I kind of feel sorry for him.

KITT: How so?

MICHAEL: Wilton left his only son for dead in an African prison, restructured my face to look like him. I'm basically a Garthe Knight replacement.

KITT: Speaking of which, that makes me a KARR replacement then.

MICHAEL: I'm afraid so pal. I'm afraid so.

-Michael and KITT arrive at the mansion. KITT picks up Garthe's location-

KITT: I found Garthe and… oh no… can't be

MICHAEL: KITT… What is it?

-KITT shows an image on his tv monitor. Garthe is standing outside with KARR by his side. Michael immediately calls Devon-

DEVON: Michael! Are you and KITT alright?

MICHAEL: Devon! The situation has gotten worse!

DEVON: How could it have gotten worse?

MICHAEL: They rebuilt KARR!

-Dead silence on Devon's end-

MICHAEL: Devon? Devon? You still there?

DEVON: I'm still here Michael. What are you going to do?

KITT: If I know Michael… then he's going to do what I think he's going to do and I don't want to go through this again.

MICHAEL: It's the only way to stop them. To face them head on!

DEVON: Be careful Michael.

-DEVON hangs up-

MICHAEL: You ready buddy?

KITT: No… but if you insist… then yes.

-MICHAEL and KITT charge towards GARTHE and KARR. KARR gets ready and starts firing his new laser at MICHAEL and KITT. MICHAEL swerves around the oncoming laser attacks-

MICHAEL: You okay buddy?

KITT: I'm not ready for this type of confrontation Michael.

MICHAEL: Neither am I pal. I was not expecting this.

KITT: I think we should abort this mission until I am better prepared for battle

-KARR stops shooting. GARTHE steps inside KARR and puts on the microphone-

GARTHE: Long time brother of mine. You thought me dead. You thought you won. But this is only the beginning. In the end you will lose. In the end, I will triumph and my father's vision will be nothing but a distant memory. See you in the next round.

-with that, GARTHE and KARR take off-

KITT: What is going to happen now Michael?

Michael: It looks like we're preparing for war.

END OF PART 1


End file.
